<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>家家酒 by AlminRomance1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565300">家家酒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlminRomance1998/pseuds/AlminRomance1998'>AlminRomance1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 银河蕾蒂</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlminRomance1998/pseuds/AlminRomance1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>它们彼此交换了礼物／祂们彼此交换了礼物。<br/>它们约好了明天再见／祂们约好了明天再见。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Child of the Galaxy/Laetitia (Lobotomy Corporation)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>家家酒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*：伪儿童童话，魔改皆为小孩子服务<br/>*：5%自家员工，一句话姓名提及</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“是谁在哭？你为什么在哭？”</p>
<p>蕾蒂希娅听见走廊尽头传来令她感到悲伤的哭声，虚无，缥缈，消逝在漫无边境的星河里头。</p>
<p>骇人的呼救和悲鸣被掩盖过去，寂静的廊道里只回荡着令女孩心颤的哀伤泣啼。这可不好，这可不好呀。蕾蒂希娅从好远好远的地方来到这里，为了驱散这里的阴霾，为了带给这里每一个人欢声和笑语。</p>
<p>“不要哭了，不要哭了。我这就来找你，我这就来找你呀。”</p>
<p>蕾蒂希娅摇晃着脑袋，辫子上的大铃铛发出“叮铃叮铃”地脆响。她跟着八音盒的节拍前行着，清脆的铃声，倾心的琴音——蕾蒂希娅是八音盒的小女孩。</p>
<p>她的红色皮鞋踩过毫无生机的昏暗走廊，那里匍匐着再也不会醒来的大人们。睡梦中的职员在地板上留下鲜红的粘稠液体，蕾蒂希娅走过去，画下一串可爱又小巧的脚印。</p>
<p>“不要哭，不要悲伤，我这就来找你。”</p>
<p>“和蕾蒂希娅一起玩吧，做蕾蒂希娅的朋友吧！蕾蒂希娅会为你带来快乐的！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一开始，小小的女孩子并没能明白“出逃”意味着什么，她只能从路过的大人们口中知道，中层往下的收容部门每天都很热闹。昨天，黑森林的三只小鸟举办了动物聚会；明天，圣婴将听得信徒们的祷告；今天，小红帽姐姐和大狼先生又在玩你追我赶的狩猎游戏，惊动了公司上下的大人们。</p>
<p>蕾蒂希娅又被留在自己的收容室里了，她的客人一天比一天少，怀里的礼物盒都还没来得及递出去，今天的客人便又消失在聒噪的警报声里。</p>
<p>这里的人都好忙啊，这里的人都不会笑，这里人看起来好悲观啊。蕾蒂希娅抱紧了她小小的礼物盒，她多想出去和大家一起玩啊，但是她不能随便离开她的小房间，不然有客人到来的时候，那个人就得不到小女孩的热情款待了。</p>
<p>“我想今天都不会有人来你这儿了。”</p>
<p>有谁在和她说话，温柔的男声，轻飘飘地飞进蕾蒂希娅的耳朵里。她抬头，发现亡蝶葬仪靠在她收容室的门框上，为她的八音盒乐曲里添上一两声铃铛的清响。</p>
<p>“蝴蝶先生。”蕾蒂希娅礼貌地打着招呼。葬仪人屈膝，牵起她细嫩的小手，让一只蝴蝶停在她的指尖，代替一个爱怜的吻，“您为什么这么说呀？”</p>
<p>“他们忙着镇压行动，没空搭理我们这些……”亡蝶葬仪艰难地组织着语言，但他实在不擅长交流，只好祈祷幼小的姑娘足够聪慧，“弱小的异想体。”</p>
<p>蕾蒂希娅似懂非懂地歪了歪脑袋，怀里的心形礼物盒被她抱得紧紧的，贴上她漂亮的玫红色洋裙，“但蕾蒂希娅只是想和大家一起玩而已，蕾蒂希娅可以让大家开心起来，蕾蒂希娅希望大家能开心起来。”</p>
<p>亡蝶葬仪远不及八音盒女孩那满腔的热情，但祂们都来自很远很远的地方，相遇即是缘分。他鞠躬着退后半步，为小女孩让出通向收容室之外的路，“那你何不主动出击，去寻找那些悲伤的人呢。”</p>
<p>收容室的外面，新鲜而神秘。蕾蒂希娅知道那有不同的收容部门，不同的收容室，不同的人类员工和不同的异想体。但她从没踏出过那扇连通走廊的铁门，从来没有过。</p>
<p>“我真的可以出去吗？”蕾蒂希娅小心翼翼地提问。</p>
<p>“当然。我想他们应该不至于对乖巧懂事的你那么粗鲁。”亡蝶葬仪空闲的三只手臂分别牵住小女孩的手，托住她的背和腰，将刚刚齐平他大腿高度的蕾蒂希娅带到阴暗的廊道里。祂们听见来自遥远的地方，顺着铁皮墙壁传来狼嚎，枪声，混杂着悲戚的求救叫喊。</p>
<p>葬仪人向八音盒女孩递出自己手里的黑色磁卡，“带上这个，就当是我的小小祝福。”那是他从职员的尸体上搜刮来的东西，本就不属于他。</p>
<p>“这是什么？”蕾蒂希娅询问着收下，她漂亮的腥红眼睛眨巴着星光，将其牢牢地攥在手里。</p>
<p>“是钥匙。”蝴蝶的翅膀扑闪着亮晶晶的磷粉。祂们在无人打扰的电梯间告别，祈愿并叮嘱彼此的安危，“你可以用它，打开大部分你想打开的门。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>蕾蒂希娅听见走廊尽头传来令她感到悲伤的哭声，虚无，缥缈，消逝在漫无边境的星河里头。</p>
<p>她刚送走了她的朋友，带着装满惊喜的小礼盒，去寻找之前刚刚认识的年轻员工。现在，蕾蒂希娅又是一个人了。</p>
<p>撕心裂肺的啜泣让蕾蒂希娅止不住地心颤，将她与警报和喧嚣隔离开来。小小的女孩皱着眉，将裙摆的柔软布料都攥出一层一层的褶皱。</p>
<p>蕾蒂希娅不愿听到这般哀伤的啼哭，她必须去到那个声音那里，她必须去到那个伤心的人身边。没有人会不喜欢八音盒的惊喜，又小又可爱的女孩子会给那个人带来快乐的。</p>
<p>我这就去找你，我这就去找你呀。这么想着，蕾蒂希娅艰难地挪动着自己的双腿，她还不能很好地走路呢，僵硬的动作被人类们评价为机器人。但是她真的好着急呀，快一点，再快一点，她想马上赶到那个人身边去。</p>
<p>轻巧地红皮鞋沾染上鲜血，好似浸满颜料的画笔，带着蝴蝶结和丝带的鞋印涂成长长的一串，蕾蒂希娅左晃晃右晃晃，辫子上的大铃铛奏出乐曲的节拍。她走过暗橙的培训部，走过亮紫的情报部，最后在幽绿的灯光里，驻足于传出忧伤哀泣的房门前。</p>
<p>这里是谁的收容室吗？蕾蒂希娅歪歪脑袋，她抬手，使劲拍了拍面前矗立的高大铁门。</p>
<p>“有人吗，有人吗？”她问道，发现连续不断的哭声戛然而止，“你不要哭了。我来找你，我来找你玩啊。你不要哭了好不好？”</p>
<p>蕾蒂希娅是小小的女孩子，可是她真的太小了，两只小小的手举得老高，也怎么都够不到收容室的观察窗。</p>
<p>黑色的磁卡在女孩挣扎的蹦跳中掉出洋裙的小包，那是亡蝶葬仪给她的小小祝福，优雅的蝴蝶告诉她，那是一把钥匙。蕾蒂希娅颤巍地弯腰拾起它，学着那些大人的样子扫开铁门的数据锁。</p>
<p>感应门打开时的机械音吓到了蕾蒂希娅，她反射性的后退两步，双手攥在胸前，看到门后漫无止境的浩瀚星辰。</p>
<p>宇宙，是宇宙。小小的女孩惊喜着，踏进流淌的星河里。这里和她的收容室太不一样了，这里没有铁皮的墙壁，没有苍白的照明，目光所及之处全都是璀璨的星海。多漂亮的地方啊，蕾蒂希娅想，为什么会有人在这样的地方哭呢。</p>
<p>“谁？”她听见细细的询问声，四下寻找，发现繁星的尘埃里，藏着一个和她差不多大的小孩子。一个又小，又可爱的孩子。蕾蒂希娅为这一发现感到欣喜，她用她最灵活的动作跑跳到那孩子身边，尽管那仍然显得生硬不已。</p>
<p>“你好。”蕾蒂希娅跪坐到那孩子身边，玫红的洋裙铺开，散在星芒的流光里，“我叫做蕾蒂希娅，大家都叫我蕾蒂希娅。”</p>
<p>“我听见哭声，我是跟着哭声来到这里的。是你在哭吗？你为什么要哭呀？不要哭了，我来找你了，我来陪你了。”</p>
<p>“来和蕾蒂希娅一起玩吧。”小小的女孩牵起对方的手，发现那孩子的皮肤，乃至头发，都如同群星和银河一般璀璨。</p>
<p>“我叫，银河之子。”小小的男孩也牵住对方的手，湛蓝的瞳孔对上腥红的眼眸。他说话的间隙不住地抽着鼻子，一副努力试图不再哭出来的表情，“我也不想哭的，但是我真的很伤心，我真的很伤心。”</p>
<p>银河之子的眼角又渗出一滴眼泪，蕾蒂希娅赶在它滑落男孩的面颊前将其拂去。她问：“为什么，是什么让你这样难过呀？”</p>
<p>泪水是由漫长的等待化成的，而繁星则是由一滴又一滴的眼泪聚集的。银河之子抽泣了一下，他回答道：“我的朋友，我的朋友死掉了，就在刚才。我看见他死掉了。”</p>
<p>银河之子的朋友，一位鹅卵石的持有者，那名年轻的员工不够幸运，倒在了镇压行动的混乱枪击里。耀眼的鹅卵石暗淡下来，破碎成一粒一粒的星辰，银河之子为他的朋友而哭泣，银河之子为他的朋友的死亡而哭泣。</p>
<p>“对，对不起。”没来由地，连蕾蒂希娅都感到悲伤起来，她屈身给了银河之子一个安慰的拥抱。祂们蜷缩在苍穹的碎星里，浩瀚的天之川流淌着，盖起无尽的天幕。不可以呀，不可以这样悲观呀。</p>
<p>蕾蒂希娅突然直起身子，小小的双手捧住银河之子小小的脸蛋，“那，那蕾蒂希娅，蕾蒂希娅来当你的新朋友！”</p>
<p>“和蕾蒂希娅交朋友吧！蕾蒂希娅会陪你一起玩，蕾蒂希娅会给你带来快乐的！”</p>
<p>女孩的红眸子融在男孩的小小银河里，铃铛轻响着，八音盒的乐曲奏起华尔兹的旋律。有一滴眼泪划过银河之子的脸颊，但这一次不是因为失去的哀伤，而是因为崭新的欣喜。</p>
<p>“真的吗？你愿意做我的朋友吗？”</p>
<p>“当然啦！从现在开始，蕾蒂希娅就是银河之子的朋友，银河之子也是蕾蒂希娅的朋友！”</p>
<p>祂们小小的手叠在一起，似小小银河中，一颗小小的明星。</p>
<p>蕾蒂希娅突然想到什么，她翻遍洋裙上下大大小小的荷包，只找到一个手掌大小的心形礼盒。八音盒女孩遗憾地皱眉，语气里透着些懊恼：“蕾蒂希娅一定会送给新朋友一份礼物，一份惊喜。但今天蕾蒂希娅没有准备好，今天是蕾蒂希娅第一次出门……”</p>
<p>看着空空的礼盒，蕾蒂希娅突然觉得好伤心。她怎么就忘记了呢。明明是第一次“出逃”，明明是第一次自己找到的朋友，自己却什么都没有准备好。她该怎样给新朋友带去快乐呢。</p>
<p>璀璨的银河揽过女孩幼嫩的小手，银河之子抵上蕾蒂希娅的额头，将彼此的额发绕在一起。心形的礼物盒从内向外，发出一阵耀眼的星光，蕾蒂希娅不禁眯起了眼睛。等到光芒褪去，一颗白净的鹅卵石躺在礼物盒里。银河之子拆开剔透的玫红礼盒，将其放在蕾蒂希娅小小的掌心里。</p>
<p>“我也会送礼物给我的朋友。这是一颗象征友谊的鹅卵石，现在我把它送给你，蕾蒂希娅。”</p>
<p>银河的男孩手里捧着玫红的心形礼盒，八音盒的女孩掌心里攥着泛着星光的鹅卵石。祂们彼此交换了礼物，现在，银河之子和蕾蒂希娅是彼此的朋友了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>只可惜现实就像是无情的大人。门外传来的严厉吼叫吓坏了两个孩子，浩瀚的宇宙霎时消失不见，冰冷的铁皮墙壁再度包围祂们。蕾蒂希娅今早的客人出现在银河之子收容室的门口，那人朝着通讯器大喊道：</p>
<p>“找到O-01-67了，它在O-01-55的收容室……”</p>
<p>“别进去！你快出来！”</p>
<p>只可惜太晚了。员工西装口袋里的礼物盒爆裂开来，从内生出一只黑色的蜘蛛。锋刃的利爪挥动着，刹那间便砍下了那名员工的脑袋。但几乎是同时，巨大的镰刀起落，带起交响曲的余音，巨型蜘蛛在那颗可怜的人头落地前，就被利落地劈成了两半。</p>
<p>蜘蛛的尸体，人类的尸体，四分五裂地堆在一起。年轻的人类女性沉着冷静，手中的镰刀一扫，将那些不再具有意义的尸块扔出收容室。她藏青色的长发远不及星河的震撼，却也足够让两个孩子冷静下来。</p>
<p>“银河之子，蕾蒂希娅……你为什么在这儿？”她屈膝，将自己的视线与孩子们放到同一高度。</p>
<p>“特芙蕾姐姐。”异想体的小孩们向她打了招呼。有经验的老员工在对待异想体上总会有自己的经验，她和小孩子们对话，将方才发生的“意外事件”全部抛到脑后。</p>
<p>“我听到银河之子在哭。蕾蒂希娅不喜欢哭泣，所以蕾蒂希娅来找银河之子，来陪银河之子一起玩。”又小又可爱的孩子绝不轻易说谎。蕾蒂希娅将今日的见闻一五一十地告诉熟识的员工小姐，祂们的手牵得紧紧地，将彼此的小礼物藏到身后。</p>
<p>“……蕾蒂希娅。”员工小姐纠结地皱着眉，“银河之子已经没在哭了，你愿意和我一起回去吗？”</p>
<p>“可是，可是……”</p>
<p>“可是我刚和蕾蒂希娅成为朋友！”</p>
<p>银河之子向前一步，将八音盒的女孩护在身后。</p>
<p>“你看得到的不是吗？”员工小姐的话让银河之子愣住了。她的蓝眼睛不如纯粹的星光，是混沌的湛蓝，“你可以看着她，她也可以看着你。”</p>
<p>异想体的小孩子们藏不住了，将心形礼盒和鹅卵石拿出来，捧在手心里。员工小姐似乎见不得祂们这幅愁眉苦脸的样子，无奈地提议道：“……你们何不拉钩呢。约好明天再见也不坏，不是吗？”</p>
<p>这话让小孩们一下子破颜一笑。蕾蒂希娅欣喜地牵起银河之子的手，稚嫩的白皙皮肤贴上浩瀚的银河，她恨不得将自己的吻都融进里面。</p>
<p>“那我们说好了。明天，明天我会再来找你的！”</p>
<p>“嗯……嗯！”</p>
<p>祂们终于放开了彼此的手。蕾蒂希娅三步一回头地走到员工身边，让年轻的小姐将她轻巧地抱起。对方的纯白演奏服从不沾染一丝鲜血的痕迹，也不用担心弄脏女孩的洋裙。</p>
<p>“明天见，银河。”蕾蒂希娅朝男孩挥手道别。</p>
<p>“明天见，蕾蒂希娅。”银河之子怀里紧紧抱着女孩赠与的礼盒。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>她交到新朋友了！而且是异想体的新朋友，是她主动出击交到的新朋友！蕾蒂希娅好开心，她将泛着星光的鹅卵石攥在手心里，凉凉的，但又暖暖的。</p>
<p>祂们拉了钩，还约好了明天再见呢！想到这里，蕾蒂希娅红着脸蛋，含羞地藏进员工小姐的怀里。</p>
<p>蕾蒂希娅好喜欢，好喜欢银河呀！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>要是银河也能喜欢她就好了。</p>
<p>蕾蒂希娅这样想着。蕾蒂希娅这样害羞地想着。</p>
<p>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>